Code Lyoko season5: The true
by tuyettrangcodon
Summary: Sau khi Yumi qua đời sau 1 chuyến bay, 1 cô gái mới chuyển đến trường cấp 3 của cả nhóm, tên Kioku Ishiyama. Cô dường như có quan hệ đặc biệt với William, Xana, Ulrich, Aelita và Yumi. Cô là ai và nắm giữ những bí mật gì?


**_Boom!**

Một tòa nhà- chính xác là môt nhà máy đã bị bỏ hoang từ lâu đang chìm trong biển lửa.

Vài phút trước, có năm bóng người nhẹ nhàng bước vào đó. Họ muốn chia tay với nơi này lần cuối, đóng lại những kỷ niệm sâu sắc nhất đã kết nối họ lại với nhau.

Và họ chợt nhận ra những tiếng bíp bíp đều đều của 1 quả bom hẹn giờ. Không chậm trễ, 5 bóng người vội vã kéo nhau ra khỏi nhà máy. Ngay khi họ vừa bước chân ra khỏi, tòa nhà lớn lập tức nổ và bốc cháy.

Năm người ấy chỉ dám nhìn trong đau đớn.

Và họ không nhận ra rằng trong bóng lửa có 1 cô gái tóc dài...

_Mời các em học sinh lớp 10 mau về dãy nhà B để nhận phòng học!_ Tiếng 1 phụ nữ lảnh lót trên loa.

_Tớ không thể tin được là chúng ta đã đỗ vào trường Crystal! _ Cô bé tóc hồng sung sướng nói với những người bạn của mình_ Và lại học cùng lớp nữa chứ!

_Ừ, nhất là hai cậu thì càng khó tin!_ Anh chàng tóc vàng, mắt đeo cặp kính dày cộp cười nhăn nhở. Đối với 1 "thiên tài" đã nhận được vô số giải về tin học như cậu ta, thật khó tin khi hai cậu bạn cùng lớp trước kia của mình thuộc dạng đội sổ trong lớp lại học cùng lớp với cậu ta. Khẽ liếc sang bên cô bạn tóc hồng của mình, cậu hơi đỏ mặt, cười_ Nhưng tớ rất vui khi lai được cùng lớp với cậu, Aelita!

Cô gái có tên Aelita mặt cùng hơi ửng hồng lên- tông xuyệt tông với mái tóc hồng của mình_ Tớ cũng vậy, Jeremy!

Có vẻ hơi nhàm chán với màn tán tỉnh của hai người bạn của mình, Anh chàng có mái tóc vàng vơi vài line tím xen ngay vào giữa hai người: "Lạy chúa, đừng có hôm nào cũng sáng ra đã tán tỉnh nhau thế, Quý ông quý bà Anh-xờ-tanh ạ! _ và cậu tiếp tục liến thoáng

_ Mà nghe nói trường này nhiều hotgirl lắm! A, tia được 1 em! Em kìa cũng xinh nữa kìa! Gì chứ, người ta còn độc thân mà, chứ đã có nơi có chốn như mấy cậu đâu! Này Ulrich, nhìn cô bé tóc đen kia kìa! Dễ thương quá đi! Hình như cô ấy tên là Narumi Kiri thì phải! Tớ phải ra làm quen đây!

Anh chàng tóc nâu trừng mắt nhìn cậu bạn, tay nắm cổ áo cậu ta, làm cho cậu bé tóc vào hoe trông y hệt như 1 con mèo màu tím bị túm cổ vì bị bắt khi đang ăn vụng _ Chúng ta mới bước vào trường Crystal này có 10', và tớ nghĩ khoảng thời gian ấy không đủ lâu để cậu thuộc hết tên bọn con gái trường này đâu, Odd Della Robia ạ!_ Và anh chàng kéo Odd đi theo hai người bạn trước mặt, mặc Odd đang giận dỗi cứ để bị anh ta xách cổ kéo đi.

Nhóm của những người ấy từng có 5 người. Nhưng 1 người đã vĩnh viễn ra đi, để lại trong họ niềm đau xót vô bờ, và đặc biệt, đã mang theo trái tim của anh chàng tóc nâu.

Yumi Ishiyama...

__Cái gì? Cậu phải về Nhật Bản thật hả? Làm ơn nói đó là 1 lời nói dối đi...~_

__Ừ, đó là 1 lời nói dối *nhưng câu ấy cũng là 1 lời nói dối mà*_

__Đừng đi mà Yumi... Cậu đi rồi, ai sẽ tiếp tục làm điêu đứng anh bạn cùng phòng của tớ đây... Oái, Ulrich, bỏ cái chân cậu ra khỏi chân tớ mau! Cậu có biết câu ở đây làm Ulrich không cần ăn cũng no rồi không *và dĩ nhiên tớ được hưởng cái phần ăn đấy* ULRICH, đau quá nhá!_

__Mấy cậu thật là... *cười* Sao tự nhiên lại có chuyển chuyển đi đột xuất thế? Công việc của bố mẹ cậu ở đây vẫn tốt mà._

__Haizz, thì tại thế đây, công ty bố tớ chuyển bố tớ sang cơ quan ở Nhật, vì quê tớ ở đấy mà. Tớ chả muốn đi tí nào._

__Vậy thì cậu còn về đây nữa không?_

__Tất nhiên rồi. Tớ hứa đấy! Dù ở đâu chúng ta vẫn mãi là bạn phải không?_

__OK! Ngoắc tay nhé!..._

_..._

Đó là lời hứa hôm nào của những người bạn ấy. Nhưng lời hứa ấy mãi không thể thực hiện được. Mãi mãi. Vì cô bé tóc đen ấy đã vĩnh viễn ra đi, ra đi trong chuyến bay ngày hôm đấy.

Vì ngày hôm đó cũng là thứ sáu ngày 13...

Cuộc sống của bọn họ cũng thay đổi từ ngày hôm đấy, Không còn những trận chiến đấu trên Lyoko. Không còn bên nhau, trêu chọc nhau về tình cảm của họ. Cứ thế, cứ yên bình không một gợn sóng. Cho đến 1 ngày...

Đó là 1 sáng chớm đông, sau khi họ vào cấp 3 được hơn 2 tháng. Ulrich đang chạy vội vào lớp, vì Odd đã tinh nghịch vặn cái đồng hồ của cậu. Và rầm, cậu va vào ai đó. Ngẩng mặt lên, cậu hơi giật mình, vì cô gái cậu va vào làm lướt qua 1 thoáng quen thuộc trong cậu. Nhưng do vội vã, cậu chỉ lắp bắp xin lỗi cô gái rồi chạy như bay vào lớp. Ulrich không hề để ý rằng, có 1 ánh mắt đang nhìn theo mình với vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên pha lẫn buồn bã, đang thì thầm: "Không ngờ đã gặp nhau sớm như vậy, Ulrich Stern!". Rồi cô gái đứng dậy, bước về phía phòng hiệu trưởng.

_Đến lớp kịp đấy, Ul! Thầy Martin còn tới chậm hơn cậu đấy! _ Odd trêu chọc. Ulrich bắn một cái nhìn hình viên đạn về phía Odd (đang ngồi tán tỉnh một cô bạn tóc vàng), gằn giọng: "Cậu sẽ chỉ sống hết tiết này, Odd ạ!" rồi bước vào chỗ ngồi, trong khì Jeremy hỏi lo lắng: "Không biết hôm nay thầy Martin làm sao nữa?". Jer vô cùng thích thầy Martin, vì thầy dạy tin học rất giỏi và thầy luôn đến dạy đúng giờ. Aelita mỉm cười: "Có lẽ vì chúng ta sắp có học sinh mới đấy!"

_Thế á?_ Odd nhoài người lên háo hức_Sao cậu biết? Có xinh không? Tên là gì?

_Ờ... Cậu ấy mới chuyển tới cùng phòng với tớ sáng qua... Tên cô ấy là...

_Xin cả lớp chú ý 1 chút!_ Giọng thầy giáo vang lên trầm ấm. Thầy Martin bước vào, theo sau là 1 cô gái. Cả lớp trầm trồ lên 1 tiếng. Lơ đi cô bạn mới từ nãy đến giờ, Ulrich cũng bị tiếng trầm trồ làm tò mò liền quay ra nhìn cô gái mới đến.

Một vẻ quen thuộc thoáng qua trong chốc lát, không chỉ mình Ulrich.

Đó là cô gái mà sáng nay Ulrich vừa đâm vào, làm cậu rất giật mình. Cô gái có mái tóc nâu dài mượt, từng lọn tóc cuốn nhẹ rủ xuống ngang lưng. Khuôn mặt hơi tròn, làn da trắng mịn nổi bật trong bộ váy đen theo phong cách lolita. Đôi mắt màu nâu đậm và rất sâu. Thoáng trong đôi mắt đó là sự buồn bã xen lẫn thản nhiên và bất cần. Đôi mắt đó dường như đã trải qua những chuyện buồn đã ăn sâu vào tiềm thức, khiến cho nó trở lên buồn bã và bất cần đời như vậy. Và đôi mắt đó đang nhìn thẳng vào... Ulrich.

Cậu ngạc nhiên nhìn lại. Rõ là cô ấy đang nhìn thẳng vào cậu, hơi mỉm cười. Cái vẻ quen thuộc xoáy sâu vào tâm trí cậu.

_ Xin giới thiệu với cả lớp 1 thành viên mới của chúng ta. Bạn ấy tên là Kioku Ishiyama, đến từ Nhật Bản. Cả lớp giúp đỡ bạn ấy nhé!

_Cái gì? _ Cả 4 cựu chiến binh của chúng ta đều cùng thốt lên. Từ lâu rồi, cái họ ấy họ không nhắc lại, không muốn gợi lại những kỷ niệm buồn của mình. Dường như nhận thấy điều đó, cô gái lại mỉm cười với họ, làm họ càng cảm thấy thêm... bất an...

_Xem nào, em sẽ ngồi đâu đây? _ Thầy Martin đảo mắt quanh lớp tìm xem còn chỗ nào trống không _Chà, còn 1 vài chỗ đấy... Em muốn ngồi đâu nào, trò Ishiyama?

Liếc nhìn thầy giáo như để xin phép, cô chớp mắt rồi bước thẳng tới...

Tới cái chỗ mà Odd bỏ trống, ngay bên cạnh Ulrich.

Cả lớp ngạc nhiên nhìn cô gái mới đến, 1 vài anh chàng trong lớp nhìn Ul với con mắt ghen tị. Ngạc nhiên, Ul buông ra một tiếng "Ơ..."

Không nhìn Ulrich, cô sắp cặp vào chỗ ngồi và lấy sách vở ra:

_Tôi ngồi đây được chứ?

_Ơ... Được...

_Được rồi, cả lớp tập trung vào bài mới nào!_ Thầy giáo vỗ tay 1 cái, và bắt đầu bài giảng của mình.

Khóe miệng cô gái hơi nhếch lên, vẻ đắc thắng, thì thầm:_ Tất cả mới chỉ là bắt đầu, các chiến binh Lyoko ạ.

~End chap 1~


End file.
